


We Don't Need Mistletoe.

by EdenPrince



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [30]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenPrince/pseuds/EdenPrince
Summary: Cartinelli Christmas fluff.Peggy and Angie spend Christmas night together.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/204473
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	We Don't Need Mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written Cartinelli and I've only been slightly active on my Cartinelli tumblr, for which I apologise! 
> 
> Wrote this in about an hour cos I miss these ladies (which means this is unedited). Also it's technically not Christmas in Sydney anymore but it's still Christmas on the other side of the world! 
> 
> Happy holidays!

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight, English. You sure you didn't have any other plans for Christmas?" asked Angie as the two friends strolled through town, rugged up and darting to different shop displays after their dinner together. 

"I don't really have anyone to celebrate it with. But I'm surprised that you don't either," Peggy answered. 

"Well, I spent the day with my family. The drinking starts early so I always slip away before things get too rough. My brother and cousins like to play cards and someone always ends up getting a fist to the face."

"God, that's horrific!"

"Tell me about it! Anyway, I'm glad I get to have a nice, quiet night with you."

"So am I," The ladies couldn't contain their shy smiles.

They both were toeing the line between friendship and something more, but neither were brave enough to take that little step forward. It didn't help that society would condemn them if they did so, especially in public.

"God, it's freezing. Why did we decide to walk around?" Angie grumbled as she tugged her coat and scarf tighter around her, trying to keep the cold at bay.

"Why don't we walk around a little more, then go home for a hot drink?" Peggy suggested as she wrapped her arm around Angie.

The sudden colour rising to the waitress' cheeks didn't go unnoticed, and it made Peggy giggle.

"Yeah, sure thing, English."

They walked past more Christmas displays, marveling at the cute and colourful scenes made with miniature figures. The lights provided a warm glow amongst the fog, guiding the people lining the streets and braving the cold.

It felt nice, Angie thought, to just spend time with Peggy without worrying about anything else. The holiday season never failed to make her forget about her normal, everyday life. She just wished that they could do this sort of thing more often… 

As the night grew darker and colder, the pair knew it was definitely time to head back home. Angie hailed them a cab to save them walking any further in the cold. The ride home was quiet, the sound of muted traffic tangled with the cab driver's radio playing a soft, jazzy tune. Angie found herself looking at Peggy while she gazed out the foggy window, taking in her rosy cheeks and the small snowflakes that had fallen into her hair. 

Despite the driver sitting up front, the back seat felt like it was in its own little bubble - the world consisting of just the two of them. Angie turned her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts, and let her eyes drift from building to building as they passed by. A warm hand settled on top of hers, resting on the seat beside her. Peggy must've removed her gloves, Angie thought and glanced back at her friend. Peggy was just as she'd seen her last, gazing out the window with her chin in her hand. Angie smiled and flipped her hand over, grasping Peggy's firmly before glancing at the driver. He was none the wiser, happily drumming his fingers along to the beat of the song.

The moment only lasted for a few minutes longer before the cab pulled up in front of the Griffith. They split the cost and climbed back out into the cold, still hand in hand while they rushed up to the front door. It was still early enough that Miss Fry wouldn't lecture them about staying out at odd hours. Quickly and quietly they made their way up the stairs and into Angie's room as it was closer to the stairs. They still hadn't let go of each other. With the room door closed, they were face to face with matching smiles.

"This definitely beats spending Christmas night with drunk relatives," Angie laughed.

"And it beats spending it alone," Peggy added as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind Angie's ear, her fingertips lingering on her jaw.

"If only we had mistletoe," Angie whispered and closed her eyes - Peggy's gentle touch was better than anything she'd imagined.

"Angie, if you're asking for a kiss, we don't need mistletoe," The Englishwoman laughed. 

"What can I say? I'm a romantic," Angie shrugged. 

They both fell silent, everything around them was still. It was like the universe was waiting for them to kiss. They leaned in, their eyes closing as they bridged the gap. They both hesitated, their lips barely grazing. The moment felt too good to be true, and Angie prayed that she wasn't dreaming.

Pink lips pressed against red in a tender exchange. It was chaste and innocent, they didn't need it to be anything more than that. It was brief, but it would last for eternity in both their memories. Peggy's hand moved to cup the back of Angie's neck and rested her forehead against the waitress'.

Angie whispered, "Merry Christmas, English."

"Happy Christmas, Angie."


End file.
